The field of the disclosure relates generally to fluid delivery systems and, more specifically, to fluid metering systems and methods of metering fluids in such systems.
Currently, metering of fluids entails use of various types of flow sensing devices such as mass flow sensing devices to measure a mass flow rate of the fluid. Some flow sensors determine the mass flow rate of the gas based on an amplitude measurement. Other flow sensing devices involve vortex-based sensing where, for example, a frequency at which vortices are formed is essentially proportional to the flow rate of the fluid. Consequently, the volumetric flow rate is determined based on the frequency at which the vortices are formed.
Generally, currently available fluid metering systems offer the advantage of high sensitivity in a low flow range. However such fluid metering systems are typically adversely impacted by gas density fluctuations, moisture fluctuations, gas mixture fluctuations, and the like. Consequently, such fluid metering systems fail to provide a direct and accurate volumetric flow rate measurement. For example, the density of the fluid may vary depending on factors such as pressure, temperature, and composition of the fluid. These factors adversely affect the quality and accuracy of flow measurement. On the contrary, vortex-based sensing devices entail direct volumetric flow rate measurement. However, measurement of the flow rate using the vortex-based sensing devices is adversely impacted when a velocity of the fluid is low as the low velocity of the fluid affects formation of vortices.